1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic tape cassette loading system in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, such as a front-loading type video tape recorder (VTR). More specifically, the invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette loading system which can selectively load tape cassettes of three different sizes, i.e. a large, medium or small cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such magnetic tape cassette loading system is disclosed in Japanese Patent First (unexamined) Publication (Tokkai Sho.) No. 60-76049. This loading system has a cassette holder which holds therein a tape cassette of one of three different sizes. After the cassette has been introduced into the cassette holder, the cassette holder moves rearward in a horizontal direction, and then downwards in a vertical direction for transporting the cassette to a predetermined position. Since a pair of reel shafts of the loading system must assume different positions as the size of an introduced cassette changes, this loading system has three sensors which monitor the introduced cassette in order to determine which size cassette has been introduced into the cassette holder.
According to this loading system, a depth is provided so as to receive a small cassette, but any of three different sized cassettes can be set in the cassette holder according to a predetermined operation explained in the user's manual. However, the cassette holder must move by a relatively long distance in the horizontal direction, in order to transport the cassette to the predetermined loading position. As a result, there is a disadvantage in that a relatively long time must be sent in order to load or unload a tape cassette from the loading system.
In addition, according to this loading system, it is determined which size of cassette has been introduced into the cassette holder, on the basis of the frontal width of the introduced cassette when in loading position. Therefore, it is not possible to prevent a user from setting a small cassette in the cassette holder at a position other than the predetermined optimal loading position, or from inserting the latter obliquely. This may lead to jamming of the mechanism or damage to the VTR, the cassette, or both.